Gone Like Yesterday
by cnaheartsbotdf
Summary: Vlad and Kristoff begin fooling around, before realizing that they fell for each other. So cliche! Nelly finds out and forbids Vlad from seeing Kristoff anymore. So what do they do? Elope. malexmale pairing, don't read if you don't like. provocative-ish Vlad.
1. Chapter 1: Awkward Situations

_**GONE LIKE YESTERDAY**_

**Pairing: Vlad/Kristoff**

**Ages; Vlad-16 Kristoff- 18**

**The two teens fool around for a couple months, realizing that they have developed feelings for one another. When Vlad's guardian discovers what they've been doing, she forbids the relationship. They elope. Use your lovely imaginations and pretend that whatever state Bathory is supposed to be in has a law that states "If a person, 16 years of age or older, who is found to be mentally competent to make their own decisions, may marry without the consent of a parent/guardian." This law is the Golden Rule of this story. 'K? :D**

**~~Yes, I know. I like weird ass pairings. I have NO clue why. I think on some level, my mind thinks I can start some shipping/fandom revolution and get other people obsessed with my pairings, as I'm like the only one who ships it. . . yeah… I need a life. XDXD and warning, Vlad is kinda slutty this story. Like, the thing in his closet is indeed a dildo... -_-**

**Disclaimer: I do not own nor claim The Chronicles of Vladimir Tod. All rights belong to Heather Brewer. ****I also do not own the Harry Potter movies/books, the Scary Movie franchise, or any other creation that may be mentioned.**

**Chapter One: Awkward Situations**

Vlad was sitting on the steps of Bathory High with October, Kristoff, and Sprat. They were tired from the hot June heat still radiating from the concrete despite the moon being high in the early morning sky. It was about 1:30 and Vlad knew that if he stayed out much longer that Nelly would have a fit. He stood up, feeling his back pop as he stretched.

"I better go. Nelly has a shift at 2 and she'll flip if she catches me."

They waved as Vlad walked up the sidewalk and vanished into the dark. He walked in the shadows of the trees, glad that they offered some relief from the horrid heat. Within a few moments, he reached his house and quietly floated to the ledge by his window. He pushed it open and climbed through. He heard Nelly in the hall, and he dove on to his bed, yanking the blankets over his legs. He slowed his breathing down and listened. She was in the hall coming towards his room. He heard her open the door and let out a relieved sigh before shutting it and walking down the stairs.

Once he heard the door close, he flung the blankets off of the bed and went to his closet. He dug around and found what he was looking for. He looked at it, still amazed that he had convinced the Spencer's cashier that he was a perky 19 year old girl who wanted her sexlife to be more interesting. He smirked and went to the bathroom, locking the door behind him.

.

.

.

The next day, Vlad was sitting on the couch in the living room watching the news when Kristoff and October showed up. Rather than stay downstairs, the three went to Vlad's room to listen to music. After a while, October had to leave due to an over dramatic text from her father. Vlad felt a little awkward when Kristoff didn't dash out too. They never hung out when it was just them, and now that it was just them, the vampire had no clue what to say. For a few moments they simply sat there in uncomfortable silence.

"So…"

Vlad looked at Kristoff. "So..?"

"Uh… do you want to watch a movie or play video games or something. This is kinda hella awkward."

"Uh, yeah sure." Vlad rubbed his hands nervously on his thighs. "What kind of movies do you like? Or games if thats what you'd rather do."

"Horror, suspense. Anything except fucking romance, comedy, and western. Well okay, I lied. Not all comedy is bad. Spoof stuff like the Scary Movies are okay."

"Same. Well lets go downstairs to see what movies we have."

They both stood and Vlad left the room first, settling a little bit as they descended the stairs. They entered the living room and Vlad unlocked the movie shelf. Kristoff's eyes bugged out when he saw the abundance of movies.

"How the hell do all those movies fit in there?"

"No clue. Makes me think of a magic Harry Potter shelf though."

Kristoff nodded and knelt down to read a few titles where the horror movies were. He plucked a movie from the shelf. Evil Dead.

"You have it?"

"Yeah. Nelly didn't want it, but I paid for it so she couldn't really say no."

"My dad won't even let my Manson stuff into the house. Whenever a preview would start for this, he'd change the channel."

"So I guess that's what you wanna watch then?"

"Hell yeah!"

Vlad laughed. "Okay. Uh, you want to set it up while I get snacks?"

"Sure. Before we start, I need a bathroom stop though."

Vlad snorted. "The downstairs one's having issues. The door directly left of mine is the bathroom."

Vlad went to the kitchen and Kristoff put the DVD in then went upstairs. After washing his hands, he spotted a suspicious item, not very well hidden beneath a towel. He opened the door and went downstairs, a smirk on his face, knowing it didn't belong to the owner of the house.

.

.

.

After the movie, after he obsessed about the amazingness of it, Kristoff asked Vlad to go upstairs with him. He took him to the bathroom.

"Notice anything off in here?"

Vlad looked around. "No?"

Kristoff pointed. Vlad followed where he was pointing and the blood drained from his face.

"T-that's not… It has to be Nelly's!"

Kristoff crossed his arms. "I don't think Nelly would get one that has occult markings all over it."

"You never know!"

"It's yours, isn't it?"

Vlad shook his head, his black fringe of bangs swooshing and catching in his long eyelashes.

"You know, you don't need that, right?" Kristoff stepped closer.

Vlad blushed and looked down. "What do you mean?"

Kristoff moved closer and brushed hair away from Vlad's eyes. He leaned close, whispering against his lips. "I mean, you need someone, not some toy." He pushed his lips to the vampire's, kissing him gently, seeing what Vlad would do. The younger teen, after a few seconds, wrapped his arms around Kristoff's neck, deepening the kiss.

**._. What did you people think? I need to know! I hope you enjoyed it. I'd appreciate lots of feedback! :) Yeah, I also know this is a little short and my AN is a little long. Oh well! :D**


	2. Chapter 2: Something More

**Disclaimer: I do not own nor claim The Chronicles of Vladimir Tod. All rights belong to Heather Brewer.**

**Chapter Two: Something More**

_3 months later_

Vlad and Kristoff stood in the corner, kissing passionately. They were at Crypt and had wandered away from everyone else. No one had noted that they wandered off towards the darkest corner of the club. The very scandalous corner. There were other people in the corner too, kissing and going farther. The haze of the smoke machine was thicker in the corner, so most of the time the managers and bouncers left the teens in the corner to do what they pleased.

Kristoff had the smaller teen pushed against the wall and was devouring his mouth. Vlad broke the kiss to catch his breath. The silver haired boy took the opportunity to bite Vlad's collar bone. Vlad moaned and arched his back, pushing their hips together. Kristoff laughed because Vlad's exclamation had caused a few people to look at them. The others turned away quickly, chuckling about how all over each other they were.

Vlad could feel that Kristoff was beginning to get aroused. He pushed his hips against Kristoff harder than before, causing the older boy to hiss quietly with pleasure. They kissed a moment longer before Vlad's phone chirped. They both sighed and untangled from each other. Vlad got out his phone and saw that Henry had said they were leaving.

"Shit. They wanna leave. Let's go find 'em I guess."

Kristoff kissed him one last time before walking towards the couch/lounge area where they usually sat. Vlad reluctantly followed his lover, wishing that they could stay. School started in a few days and Vlad wasn't ready to go back. He was positive that as soon as school started back up, Kristoff would cast him away.

Vlad had those thoughts bumping around in his head as they made their way to Henry, October, and Sprat. They talked a moment before the other three rose up from the couch and began to walk to the exit. He followed behind slowly, thinking about anything he could do to make Kristoff stay. As they ascended the ramp that lead to the parking lot, Kristoff fell back to walk with Vlad.

"What's up?"

"Huh? Oh, uh.. nothing."

"You're a terrible liar, you know that right?"

Vlad sighed. "What are you doing when we get back to Bathory? We need to talk."

Concern and confusion painted Kristoff's face. "Nothing."

"Drop me off last, 'kay?"

"Alright."

As the others reached the car, they called to Vlad and Kristoff to hurry. They all piled into the car and left Stokerton.

.

.

.

Kristoff was pulling up to Vlad's house. It was 11 and Nelly was still up. Vlad sighed and turned in the car seat to look at Kristoff. The older teen looked absurdly nervous and began fidgeting.

"Kristoff, what's gonna happen?"

"Wh-what do you mean? When?"

"I mean with us, whatever this is? What will happen when school starts?"

"School will start and we'll still have this. Why?"

"Well, I was just thinking that people will think it's weird that you're nice to me now. I mean, you used to seriously fuckin' hate me. Like, is this," Vlad gestured at the two of them, "whatever this is gonna change."

"I don't see why it would?"

Vlad bowed his head. "I guess I'm just worried because what this is, means something different to me than it does to you. I just feel like if people knew what we were doing, you'd get excluded from even those that claim to be your friends. I don't want this to come back and bite you."

"Vlad, I'm not worried. People are gonna think what they want. I don't care what label they decide to give me. I don't want anything to change. And I wouldn't jump so fast to thinking that it means anything different to me."

Vlad looked up, about to question the silver haired boy, but he was cut off by a slow kiss. When Kristoff leaned away from him, he smiled. Before either boy could say anything else, Nelly turned on the porch light and opened the door. The look on her face said that she was suspicious of Vlad. He looked at Kristoff with a small smile.

"Well, night I guess. See ya tomorrow?"

"Definitely." Kristoff gave him a sexy smile and Vlad blushed at the implied actions behind the smile.

Vlad crawled out of the car and walked up the stairs.

"Where have you been?"

"Nelly. It's only 11. I've come home way later and you've never cared. What's the difference?"

"I don't trust that boy. He probably does drugs."

"Kristoff?! He hates the kids at school that get into that. He wouldn't dare either, his dad would probably skin him."

"I still don't trust him. Get to bed okay. I leave in an hour for my shift."

Vlad nodded and walked up the stairs. Once inside his room, he laid on his bed and grinned. He wasn't going to lose Kristoff after all.

.

.

.

The next morning, Vlad and Kristoff, after inappropriate shenanigans in the shower, met October, Henry, Sprat, and a shy blue haired girl named Emalie. They decided to go out of Bathory to the lake, their last weekend before school. As they were packing up Henry's car, Nelly and Henry's mom walked to Vlad, who was busy trying to stuff the load of towels into the trunk with their suitcases and necessities.

"Vlad, honey. We're worried."

Vlad slammed the trunk closed. "What now?"

Nelly frowned and gave him a stern look. "You know what. Let us check the bags."

"What?! No way! You have no right to do that!"

Nelly looked at him again. "Vladimir Tod, I have every right! I am your guardian!"

"Yeah so! Check my bag! Its not like you weren't standing there while I was fucking packing!"

"Vlad, language!"

"Whatever."

He turned away and went to Henry to tell him everything was ready to go. Then without letting Nelly look, they drove off, headed to Vlad's parents old lakehouse.

**Sorry this chapter took so long. I'm into my last two week of high school, ever, and i have a bunch of finals and stuff. So IDK how much will get uploaded between now and May 30. (I graduate the 25, but shopping with graduation money for a laptop and hopefully getting a tattoo.)**

**Leave me reviews? The lack of reviews recently is freaking me out. It's making my paranoia tell me that no one likes my stories, so PLEASE let me know. ^^**


	3. Chapter 3: The Truth Comes Out

**Disclaimer: I do not own nor claim The Chronicles of Vladimir Tod. All rights belong to Heather Brewer.**

**Chapter Three: The Truth Comes Out**

Driving took a good 10 hours, and halfway there, the car overheated. They were all groaning and waiting for someone to pull over, but people were passing them by despite the plume of smoke rising from the engine of Henry's car. When someone did finally pull over, he saw that they were goth kids and he pulled away.

"Really?! Are you that fucking ignorant!" Henry shouted, kicking a rock into the ditch.

"Henry, the town wasn't that far back, I can go back and get help."

"Alone?"

Vlad gave him a look, before making sure that no one else was listening. "Vampire speed, hello!"

"Fuck! Right. Sorry." Henry rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "How do I distract them long enough for you to get a good start?"

"Well, I'll walk at a brisk pace until I know that they won't see me, then I'll run."

Henry nodded and smacked Vlad's shoulder. "Good luck."

Vlad waved and began to walk away, knowing that he'd have to walk quite a ways before he could run. Kristoff and the others watched him leave, paranoid that someone would pull over while he wasn't with them, or someone would pick him up and kidnap him. That was Kristoff's main concern anyway.

As they sat and waited for a good thirty minutes, the sun beat down on them. People still drove on, causing Kristoff to flip them off.

Just when they thought help wouldn't come, a mechanic's truck pulled up in front of them. Vlad hopped out of the passenger side and tapped the vampiric mark on his wrist before twitching his head toward the massive mechanic. Henry understood and walked up to the vampire.

"Thanks for coming out here."

"Yeah, it's no trouble. You know what happened or no?"

"All I know is that it overheated, but even after it stopped smoking, it would turn on, so I think something else is wrong too."

The vampire nodded and walked over to look at the engine. He rooted around, inspecting different parts as Henry moved next to Vlad.

"Lucky that he's a vampire, huh?"

"Lucky he knows Otis. I walked in and he recognized me. I didn't realize that I had seen him anywhere before, but he knew me."

"Well, at least we caught a break."

Vlad nodded. As the mechanic went about his business, repairing a few spots. The others went to the trunk to get lunch, but Kristoff pulled Vlad aside and gave him a quick kiss.

"I was worried."

Vlad laughed, rather flirtatiously. "What for?"

Kristoff moved hair out of Vlad's eyes. " 'Cause you're beautiful. And there's a lot of creeps out there." Vlad laughed again.

"I'm sure that I could have managed myself. You know, super strength and all?"

Kristoff stuck his tongue out at Vlad before poking his nose and walking to the back of the car, pulling Vlad's hand to lead him away. October and Henry looked at Kristoff and Vlad suspiciously, but they said nothing.

After another fifteen minutes the mechanic walked up to Henry and they talked for a moment before the vampire nodded respectfully to Vlad then got into his truck and drove away. Henry walked back to the group, and looked at Vlad.

"He said that it was fine and that I didn't need to pay him. He told me that on our way back, that we should stop in his garage and he'll fix it fix it since he didn't have all the tools and parts here."

Vlad smiled. "Cool. I wonder if he'll call Otis, or let me tell him when we get back to Bathory."

"Did that dude have a name?"

"Kyler? I think?"

Henry shrugged, before ushering everyone back into his car. With everyone inside, Henry turned around and looked at Vlad and Kristoff.

"You two are sleeping around aren't you?"

October snorted. "I thought we were gonna bring that up in a more tactful fashion?!"

Henry chuckled, "The quicker the better. Are you?"

Vlad blushed and Kristoff smirked. "Maybe. Would that change how you thought of me or Vlad?"

Henry looked offended, "Of course not! The truth is just better in the open."

Without another word said, Henry started his car and they continued their trip.

.

.

.

When they arrived at the lake house, the girls were struck speechless by the beauty of the lake. The water was a clear, vivid blue. It reflected the sky so seamlessly that one could barely discern where the surface of the water ended and the endless sky began. The trees guarded the edge of the water, an emerald and jade line of sentinels keeping watch over the teens. The dock that stretched out over the water was a light sandwood colour and was, still after all the years of disuse, smooth and clean.

The house itself was another treasure. White and gray stones made up the front wall that the cobblestone walkway led to, with a heavy red door with a black handle in the center. The windows were large and keep wandering eyes out with heavy lavender drapes. Vlad smiled, remembering how much his mother loved the lake.

"Vlad, it's so beautiful here." October smiled at him.

"Yeah, it feels good to be back out here after so long. Hold on a sec, I gotta turn the power on."

He jogged around the side of the house. He had to dig around through the morning glories that had begun to creep unmaintained up the lattice. When he found the box, he flicked the switch and heard it hum to life, as if humbled he was back. He walked back around front to see the girls 'oohing' and 'aahing' at a fountain that was near the door. He smiled again and walked to the door, retrieving the keys from his pocket.

They walked into the room, and no one spoke. It was dark and all but Vlad were blinded.

"Guys, don't move." He said as he walked to a wall. "Close your eyes."

He found the tassel and pulled, causing the drapes to sweep to the sides, showing the entire wall was made of thick glass. He heard gasps, and turned around to see for himself.

Everything was how he remembered. The deep, rich brown of the hardwood floors covered with thick white carpets to the black leather furniture and glass tables. The TV was large, but not very up to date. The steel stairs led up to the second floor, which Vlad ascended, followed by the others. He showed the girls the room they were going to share, and they began exploring it. Henry and Sprat were shown to the room that had been Vlad's and they immediately sat down and began getting ready to go swim. Vlad kept walking down the carpeted hallway, and stopped when he reached the wall. He turned to face Kristoff with a smile. Kristoff was a bit confused.

"Where's our room?"

Without saying anything, Vlad reached above him and pulled the attic stairs down. He motioned for Kristoff to go up ahead of him, following up the surprisingly gentle stairs. Kristoff was frozen, staring in awe at the room before him. Vlad smiled and took their bags to the closet.

**DUN-DUN-DUUUUUNNN! Cliffhanger for the master bedroom haha XD it won't be that exciting, but I felt like it needed a break. Tell me your thoughts please?**


	4. Chapter 4: Unexpected Comany

**Guess who got a laptop? This person! It's a touchscreen Toshiba. It's beautiful! -le cires- I am so happy I **_**FINALLY **_**have my own computer.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own nor claim The Chronicles of Vladimir Tod. All rights belong to Heather Brewer.**

**Chapter Four: Unexpected Company**

The bedroom was large and spacious. The bed, placed against the wall opposite of the window, was huge. An absurdly clean white comforter with red and gray geometric designs covered the bed and laid beneath a monstrous mound of pillows. The closet was open and mostly empty, save the suitcases now sitting upon the floor. The dresser had a beige finish and had a little clay dish to put keys, money, or whatever into. Kristoff looked at everything; the perfectly matching pillows, the rugs, the curtains, the wall decor, and everything in between.

"Vlad, it's amazing in here!"

Vlad walked over to Kristoff and hugged him. "Henry and Sprat already started changing to go swim. Do you want to yet?"

Kristoff smiled, giving Vlad a small kiss. "Oh, why not."

They changed and went downstairs, meeting the others at the dock.

.

.

.

The day before they left, clouds covered the sky. The majority of the morning was spent watching bad horror films and eating junk food. Vlad decided he was still too tired and decided to go up to his room and take a shower. He walked up the stairs and climbed into the attic. When all he had left on was his underwear, warm hands grabbed his hips and spun him around.

Kristoff crushed Vlad's lips with his own, hinting that he had a way to wake the vampire up. Vlad smiled into the kiss and pressed his body against the older teen. After a moment, Kristoff broke the kiss and led Vlad to the bed. He pushed Vlad down and laid on him, loving the way Vlad wrapped his legs around his hips. Kristoff ground his hips down against Vlad, earning a soft moan.

Kristoff gently raked his nails down Vlad's side, still moving roughly against the black haired boy. Vlad gasped, jolting up towards Kristoff. Kristoff moved his hand down to rub Vlad through his underwear.

"That didn't take long."

Vlad rolled his eyes and kissed Kristoff roughly to shut him up. Kristoff continued to stroke Vlad, earning soft moans. Kristoff moved down and kissed the curve of Vlad's neck.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!?"

Vlad and Kristoff jumped away from each other, Vlad grabbing a blanket to cover himself with. Nelly stood halfway up the stairs; they could hear Otis below her asking what was happening. She climbed the rest of the way into the attic, Otis right behind her.

"Vlad, what is going on?"

He looked at Otis, his eyes pleading.

"No. Don't expect him to fix this. Answer me."

Vlad looked down. He hated when Nelly yelled at him. Kristoff tried to move closer but Nelly snapped and pointed at the spot where he was apparently supposed to stay.

Otis spoke. "Vlad. What happened?"

"Nelly came in and freaked out!"

"Uh uh! You were gonna have sex with this boy weren't you?"

"Nelly, stop!"

"No! You're going to answer me and-"

"Leave him alone!" Kristoff interrupted her.

"You stay out of this, you little cretin!"

Kristoff glared at her.

"Nelly stop! Don't talk to him like that!"

"Than make him butt out and answer the goddamn question."

"Yes! I was going to! So what! It's not illegal!"

"Come on. We're leaving."

"NO!"

"Vlad, you are either leaving with Otis and I or I'm going to call the police."

Tears misted Vlad's eyes as he uttered words he thought he'd never say.

"I hate you, Nelly."

"You are never going to see him again. Ever. Do you understand?"

Vlad didn't look at her as he packed his suitcase. He felt the tears streaming down his face and thought there was nothing he could do. He felt hopeless. When he finished packing, he grabbed his bags and asked Otis to take them to the car so he could help everyone clean up the house so he could lock up. Kristoff quickly got his bags ready and followed Vlad and Nelly down to the hall and then to the first floor.

"Vlad, what's wrong?" Henry walked up to him and hugged him. Vlad just held on as tight as he could and began to cry even harder. Kristoff looked miserable not being able to be the one to comfort him. Everyone packed up and within ten minutes, the house was locked and everyone was in the cars driving away. Vlad laid in the back seat of Otis's crap car, not speaking to his guardian or uncle.

.

.

.

The first weeks of school were miserable. Nelly had made sure that the teachers knew to keep Vlad and Kristoff away from each other. They weren't even allowed to have a class together. After the third week, however, Kristoff managed to get October to put a disposable cell in Vlad's locker. When Vlad was walking home that day, looking at the cell with confusion, it rang. He answered it cautiously.

"Hello?"

"_Vlad! It's-"_

"Kristoff! Oh my god! I miss you!"

"_I miss you too, Vlad."_

"We need to find a way to meet, without Nelly figuring it out!"

"_I just got a new car. I can meet you and October at the Crypt?"_

"That would be perfect! How's Friday night sound?"

"_That would be perfect."_

"Okay, well I'm close to the house so I gotta go. Can you text me on this one later?"

"_Will do. Later."_

"Bye."

Vlad hung up the phone and quickly stashed it away in his pocket. Nelly was sitting on the porch and he tried to walk past her to go into the house.

"Vlad, you can't not ever talk to me again."

He glared.

"Vlad, I am sorry. I'm only looking out for you. I only want what's best for you."

"Well, this isn't what's fucking best."

He stepped around her and slammed the door behind him. He hurried up to his room and slid the newly installed lock into place. He threw his backpack into the computer chair and sat on his bed. He felt a small smile creep across his face, happy that he had some form of contact with Kristoff again.

**ta da! I guess haha ;) review? Please? I would appreciate it.**


	5. Chapter 5: It's Legal

**Disclaimer: I do not own nor claim The Chronicles of Vladimir Tod. All rights belong to Heather Brewer.**

**Chapter Five: It's Legal**

Vlad sat in his 4th period Bio class, frustrated because it was only Wednesday. He was thumping his pencil against his thigh, waiting for class to be over. He glanced behind him at the clock and saw that the bell was about to ring. He turned back around and quietly got his book and notebook ready. He wanted to hurry out of the classroom. October was going to drive them to a Burger King so they could talk.

"Eager to be somewhere Mr. Tod?"

He looked at the teacher. "Yeah."

Everyone else was looking at him too, and he looked down at his shoes. The teacher kept prattling about the importance of some bug until the bell rang. Before the bell had finished echoing through the halls, Vlad and October were rushing down the hall and out to her car.

"Vlad, slow up. We have an hour for lunch. What's the rush?"

"We have to talk. It's important and I don't want these asshats listening in."

They reached October's car and left for Burger King. The drive only took them 5 minutes and once they were seated with their food, Vlad looked October in the eye.

"What are you doing Friday?"

"I don't know. Probably nothing. Why?" She began to munch on a fry.

"Can you take me to the Crypt?"

"Probably. Where's the important come in?"

"I'm meeting Kristoff there. Without Nelly knowing. I wanted to talk to you here because she has the teachers watching me to make sure I don't go talk to him."

"She's being that paranoid about you guys? Fuck man, that sucks."

"Tell me something I don't already know. Seriously, all the teachers. Even Otis."

"Why is she being so cruel and weird about it?"

"She doesn't trust him. She thinks he's a druggie that will eventually rape me and leave me dead in an alley."

"But he's against that kind of stuff."

"I know that. You know that. She won't believe it even it he told her that while doing a Polygraph."

October shook her head. "That is so beyond ridiculous. Yeah. We're going to the Crypt. But we need to come up with a code so we know when we want to go so we don't have to leave the school every time we wanna plan a Crypt visit."

"Hmm." Vlad rested his chin in his hand, "I could just tell you I'm craving cereal or something weird like that?"

"Ha! Cereal? I like it. It's random. And it has nothing to do with sex or the Crypt."

They agreed that 'cereal' was their code and finished lunch.

.

.

.

Friday night had finally rolled around and Vlad was bouncing with excitement in the passenger seat of October's beat down car. They were nearly at the Crypt and Vlad couldn't wait to see Kristoff. As the club came into view, Vlad made a cat-like noise, like a happy chitter when a cat watches a bird through the window. October laughed and Sprat, who tagged along and was in the backseat, reached around Vlad's seat and tried to hold him down.

'Vlad. You're gonna break my car."

He shook his head. "Doubtful." He kept bouncing. October laughed as she pulled into a parking space. Before the car was even off, Vlad was at the door and going in.

As he walked down the ramp, he grew more and more happy. When he walked into the main floor, he looked around and found that Kristoff wasn't around yet. Vlad felt his smile falter a little, but he knew that Kristoff would be there. He walked to the 'bar' and ordered a Pepsi. He sat there sipping it and checking the phone Kristoff had given him. After a good ten minutes, someone put their hand on Vlad's shoulder, making him jump. He turned around to see Kristoff standing there, looking like a gothic god of sex and lust. He was wearing skinny jeans that were better classified as short shorts with ripped fishnet underneath, multiple belts, a black leather corset, and heavy burnt silver rings. The roots of his hair were a dark brown, almost black, and he had trashy makeup.

"Damn."

Kristoff laughed and pulled Vlad up from the bar stool, kissing him when he was on his feet. Vlad melted into Kristoff arms, feeling safe. Kristoff broke the kiss to catch his breath, resting his head against Vlad's forehead.

"Vlad, I missed you so much."

"I can tell." Vlad hugged Kristoff tightly, "I missed you too."

Kristoff, pulled Vlad out to the dance floor. They danced for a long time, losing track of who was there and who watched them dance. They agreed to meet at the Crypt every Friday night.

.

.

.

After two months of secret meets at the Crypt, they were tired of having to hide. As the song they were dancing to ended, Kristoff took Vlad to the side exit so he could smoke. As they stood out in the chilly fall air, Kristoff was struck with an idea.

"Vlad! Holy shit!"

"Kristoff! Holy shit what?"

"You're 16."

"Dude, what's your point?"

"We could run away!"

"What?"

"We could run away together."

You'd want to?"

"Of course. We wouldn't need to hide anymore."

"If we only ran, they could make me come back though. I'm still a minor."

"You're 16. We could get married. Then they couldn't make you leave. Their legal standing would get overruled if we were married."

Vlad looked at the silver haired boy. "You- you want to get married?"

"Well," Kristoff smiled, "I love you, so why not?"

"Why not?" Vlad smiled too. "Nelly goes to work in an hour. If we left now, we could go get some of my stuff while she's gone. But where would we go? I don't want to go too far."

"Could we go to your parent's lake house. It's yours now isn't it?"

Vlad smiled. "Yeah, it is. Lets go!"

Kristoff put out his cigarette and they left.

**OOH! Eloping is fun to write haha Thoughts?**


	6. Chapter 6: Vanished

**Disclaimer: I do not own nor claim The Chronicles of Vladimir Tod. All rights belong to Heather Brewer.**

**Chapter Six: Vanished**

Vlad and Kristoff hurried back to Bathory. They were both giddy. The thought of running away was so exciting and unexpected. They didn't want to wait for the two hour drive to Bathory. They just wanted to have everything there by magic so they could just vanish into the night. The drive felt longer than two hours, but when they finally arrived, they agreed that Kristoff would come back in another two hours with a small trailer so they could actually take everything they would want to. This was more than running away. They didn't want there to be the idea in either's guardians that they would come back.

Vlad cleared his room of everything except his computer desk, dresser, and bed. He had everything downstairs and ready when Kristoff pulled back up the driveway.

"Nice statement."

Vlad snorted. "You did the same thing."

Kristoff kissed him. "I know. Great minds think alike."

Vlad laughed and they began to move all of his belongings to the trailer.

.

.

.

Vlad and Kristoff had an interesting time rearranging the lake house. Their second day of rearranging and moving got to Vlad. It was a lot for him to handle. He was moving some of his parents things into boxes to be put into a storage unit. He was overwhelmed, but when he started feeling that way, Kristoff was there with gentle kisses and open arms to comfort the vampire.

Four days after they ran away, they had the lake house the way they liked it. It looked mostly the same, just with some modern technology and a gothic touch. They were sitting on the couch in the living room, waiting for the satellite people to come, when October called Kristoff (surprisingly for the first time since they left.)

"Hey October." Kristoff put it on speaker.

"_Hey? HEY? That's all you can say?! Where the hell are you two?"_

"We can't tell you. And please don't come looking. Please."

"_What are you planning?"_

"You might see eventually. But you have to trust us. Okay?"

"_Okay, but I don't like this."_

"You can _not _tell anyone you talked to us either, alright?"

"_Okay, okay. You're hiding. I get it. ….. Are you ever coming back?"_

"Maybe. Maybe when everyone calms down about us."

They heard her sigh. "_Don't be completely stupid please?"_

"We won't, don't worry."

"_Okay, I guess. Call me tomorrow, okay? I demand a daily check in from you two!"_

Vlad and Kristoff laughed. "I think Kristoff and I can keep our hands off each other long enough to check in."

October laughed. "_Gross!"_

"Bye dork!"

"_Bye, bigger horny dorks!"_

All three teenagers were chuckling as they hung up. Right as Kristoff set his phone down, the doorbell sounded through the house. Kristoff stood and walked to answer the door. As the satellite people went about their business, getting the internet up and running first, Vlad and Kristoff went to the computer and began looking for places in the area that would marry two men.

.

.

.

They had a date. They were being a stereotypical goth couple, but they chose Halloween. They were planning a little ceremony with only themselves and the pastor that had agreed to do it. That meant that they still had two whole weeks of paranoia. Two weeks before they could tell October they were married and Nelly couldn't do anything about it. Two weeks. Two weeks and they wouldn't need to worry.

Vlad sat at the computer, looking at different decorations for their small dinner. Kristoff came up behind him and kissed the back of his neck. Vlad smiled and turned around gazed up at his soon to be husband.

"Hi."

Kristoff kissed him. "Hey. What are you looking at?"

"Wedding type stuff."

"Why don't we just come back here after the ceremony." Kristoff leaned towards Vlad and nibbled his earlobe, hinting at what they could do after the ceremony. Vlad chuckled and turned the chair around again.

"Really?"

Kristoff laughed. "Yeah. Why not?" He pulled Vlad up out of the chair and spun him in a circle.

Vlad giggled and they danced well into the evening to silent music.

.

.

.

A few days before Halloween, Kristoff had a job interview. He was nervous. He had applied to be the cook at a local cafe. He was in the master bedroom, messing with his tie. He was so nervous that Vlad had had to tie it for him.

"What if I don't get it? What if they don't like me?" Kristoff was pacing around.

"You will be amazing. And they will love you." Kristoff turned and looked at him.

"Do you think?"

"No. I know. You're amazing. And you cook stuff that even I enjoy eating. Which says a lot."

Kristoff crossed the room and kissed him. "Thanks."

They walked down stairs and Vlad watched as Kristoff grabbed his coat. He said good bye and Vlad shouted 'Good luck!" as he walked through the door.

**As I received a plea to update this story, here is chapter 6. I haven't felt really motivated because I haven't hardly gotten any reviews on anything, and that kinda sorta killed my desire to write. and I've been watching a TON of anime and getting my feels crushed by them. BTW Expect a -Man fic soon. ^^ also, please forgive how short this is. **

**So anyhow, tell me what you thought? If you want regular updating, you guys need to tell me if you like what I'm putting out, cause I feel like no one likes it anymore. (sorry I'm a pitiful human being) **


	7. Chapter 7: A Small Reception

**I'm sorry, I won't go into detail with the ceremony. cuz i donno what to say lol. There will be lead into smut. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own nor claim The Chronicles of Vladimir Tod. All rights belong to Heather Brewer.**

**Chapter Seven: A Small Reception**

The two weeks passed quickly and without incident. Kristoff got the job and they had money so they didn't have to dip into their personal savings. As the wedding drew near, they began their frantic last minute preparations.

_Three days later; The wedding_

Vlad and Kristoff were driving to the small church on the lakeside, eager to be married. The day felt surreal, like it wasn't really happening. October had called as they were leaving and they promised to call her later.

As they pulled up to the church, they both began to calm down, feeling completely sure that this was right. Kristoff stopped the engine and looked over at the younger teen.

"You ready?"

Vlad let out a deep breath. "It's now or never. Let's go."

Kristoff smiled and they got out of the car. They walked into the church and saw the minister already waiting for them. They had both already provided proof of their ages and had gotten a marriage license. Vlad was fidgeting a little, because he was overwhelmed with emotions. He was happy and in love, but he was paranoid about Nelly. He could also feel Otis scratching at his mental wall trying to figure out where he was. He felt Kristoff grab his hand and he looked up at him, receiving a warm smile. He smiled back and they continued up the aisle.

"Are you two sure you want to do this?"

They looked at each other and smiled. "Yes." They said in unison.

"Than we shall begin…"

.

.

.

They were married. Nelly couldn't change anything about it. They were driving back to the house, giddy and happy about what their evening would hold. Vlad looked down at his left hand, admiring the simple burnt silver band with a single purple diamond resting within the metal. Kristoff's matched, but with a black diamond. The jewels were small because that was all they were able to afford, but the sentiment behind them made the two not care at all about the size.

As they pulled up to their home, a neighbor had made her way over. She heard them pulling up and turned around with a smile. They got out of the car and walked towards her, Vlad being cautious.

"Hello! You've finished moving in and getting settled I see."

"Uh, hello. Yes we have. My parents left this to me." He looked up at the house.

"Vlad! Vladimir Tod? Is that really you?"

"Uhm, yes. I'm sorry, but have I met you before?"

"Oh, yes. It was quite some time ago. Though I hadn't heard about your lovely parents. I'm so sorry. My name is Tara. Your parents often left you with me when they had to run out. You loved my dog, Pooki."

Vlad thought for a moment. "I think I do remember you, a little. I do remember the dog. I remember swimming with her."

She smiled. "Yeah, poor girl left us a few years ago. She lived a good long life though. How long do you plan on living here?"

Vlad grabbed Kristoff's hand. "My husband and I plan on staying as long as we want. We love it here."

"Married?! Aren't you a little young?"

"16."

"Aah. Your guardian didn't like this did they?"

"Nelly didn't even know I loved him. She didn't care."

"I remember when I was your age, oh my, people would've put me into a hospital for being with my sweet Layla. I'm happy for you. Truly." She smiled at them. "When did you get married?"

"About an hour ago." Kristoff answered her.

"Oh, well I better leave you two to your honeymooning. Come visit whenever you'd like. Good night!" She walked away waving.

Vlad and Kristoff waved at her before going into the house. As if on cue, the computer dinged. They walked around to see October trying to Skype them.

They answered it.

"Finally! What took you people so long?"

They looked at each other. "We kinda got married."

"WHAT?! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME! I WANT YOU TWO TO DIE! I WANTED TO BE THERE!"

They chuckled. Kristoff looked down at the keys. "If Nelly ever gets over all this, we'll renew the vows with everyone."

"So that's why you ran away."

"Yeah. I'm 16, so if we had only run away, Nelly could've made me come home, but being married means that she's overruled."

October nodded. "You two, wanted this though, for more than just to stick it to Nelly right?"

"October, I love Vlad more than anything. Honestly, if I would've got over myself sooner, we could've been happier sooner." Vlad ducked under Kristoff's arm and snuggled into his chest.

"You guys are adorable. Go fuck."

Before either could respond to her, she ended the call. They both started laughing. October was October.

"Come on. Let's have some dinner." Kristoff lead Vlad into the kitchen and began to make Vlad a secret meal.

Try as he might, every time Vlad got close to Kristoff to try to peek over his shoulder, the silver haired teen would turn around and kiss Vlad and distract him. Kristoff made Vlad go into the living room so he could set everything up. After the torture that was waiting for everything to be cooked, Vlad was allowed to go to the dining room. He saw fancy pasta and sparkling cider, fruits, bread, and salad. The dining room was lit with dozens of candles. And then there was Kristoff. He'd changed into a tux with a silver tie and he'd slicked his hair back, but one rebellious strand hung over his forehead. Vlad walked over to him and gave him a passionate kiss.

"Everything looks amazing. And pretty please tell me that you're for dessert?"

Kristoff chuckled and nibbled Vlad's lip. "Maybe." He kissed his nose and lead him to the table. They sat and ate the meal, both anxious for "dessert."

.

.

.

A trail of clothes lead into the living room where they made love under the full moon.

**See. lead into smut. Kinda XD next chapter will kinda have smut, so yeah. Tell me your thoughts? I know, I'm lame. I chickened out of the wedding vow stuff. . haha**


End file.
